Herald
The Herald, known as Declarer in the Japanese and Korean version, are all LIGHT Attribute Fairy-Type monster, and the colored Heralds(which are all secondary colors) are Level 2 and have 300 ATK and 500 DEF, while Herald of Perfection is a Level 6 Ritual monster. Each of the Herald's effects focus on negating the Effects. In order to activate the colored Herald's effects, the monsters must be sent to the Graveyard from the hand, along with another Fairy-type monster. Herald of Perfection is the a combination of all heralds effect that negate effect which activate by discarding a Fairy-type monster to the Graveyard. Herald of Creation is not included by these monsters, since it's Japanese card name doesn't contain the declarer they all do. It should be noted that because all of the Heralds are monsters and their effects are Spell Speed 2, they cannot negate Counter Trap Cards, which are Spell Speed 3. Playing Style Heralds is mainly focus on sending itself and a Fairy-type monster cards to negate an activation of an opponent spell, trap or monster effect. Herald of Perfection allows you to send only 1 Fairy-type monster negate all type of activation of all effect expect for Counter Trap Card. A combination of Archlord Kristya, Herald of Perfection and a Royal Degree can completely shut down any deck. Weaknesses Cards that prevent Special Summoning will also keep Herald out of play, so Vanity’s Fiend and Vanity’s Ruler can shut down the Herald Duelist’s plans. Better yet, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell can shut out Ritual Summons permanently: it’s a Counter Trap that lets you discard a Spell Card to negate an opposing Spell. Then, your opponent can’t activate the same Spell Card for the rest of the Duel. If you negate Advanced Ritual Art or Dawn of the Herald once, your opponent won’t be able to play them again. Remove from play can also permanently shut down Herald of Perfection effect. Perfect Heralds This variation of deck focuses on use Dawn of the Herald to tribute cards from your hand or field to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Herald of Perfection. After you have Ritual Summoned Herald of Perfection, you can use the effect of Dawn of the Herald to return 1 monster from the Graveyard that you have tributed for the special summon to your hand or not to activate the effect so you can have exactly 4 Fairy-Type monsters in the Graveyard, allowing you to Special Summon Archlord Kristya. Archlord Kristya can prevent the opponent from special summon or synchro summon. Freya, Spirit of Victory is used to boost the DEF of Herald of Perfection and the ATK of Archlord Kristya in case the opponent have monster with 3000 ATK. Royal Decree is used to prevent the activation of Counter Traps which Herald of Perfection can't negate. Monster Cards * Herald of Perfection * Herald of Orange Light * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Purple Light * Archlord Kristya * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Honest * Marshmallon * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Tethys, Goddess of Light * Skelengel Spells * Dawn of the Herald * Pot of Avarice * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Royal Decree Happy Heralds This deck is similar to Perfect Herald but focuses on using Advanced Ritual Art to send Normal Fairy-Type monsters to the Graveyard; and in the process, Ritual Summoning Herald of Perfection. These Normal Monsters are then retrieved and used with Herald of Perfection's effect. Advanced Ritual Art can also be used to send exactly 4 Fairy-Type monsters to the Graveyard, allowing you to Special Summon Archlord Kristya. Monster Cards * Herald of Perfection * Archlord Kristya * Happy Lover * Weather Control * Mokey Mokey * Cloudian - Smoke Ball * Honest * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Darklord Desire * Dunames Dark Witch * Hecatrice Spells * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Symbols of Duty * Preparation of Rites * Advanced Ritual Art * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Pot of Avarice * Magical Mallet Traps * Royal Decree Category:Archetypes